La semaine de l'enferOS
by MidnightBlueMoonDark
Summary: Hermione nage dans le bonheur, ils sont enfin sortis de la guerre, elle est enceinte pour la deuxième fois et elle a un mari aimant. Mais une semaine va tout changer dans sa vie, et dans celle de ses proches, lorsqu'elle se feras attaqué. /OS/ Emotions au RDV!


OS. La semaine de l'enfer. 

Hermione se baladais sur le chemin de Traverse, elle caressait son ventre arrondi, et regardais le Chemin de Traverse qui avait été reconstruit après la guerre, cette allée marchande était un des symboles de la sorcellerie d'Angleterre et elle avait beaucoup changée, tout comme Hermione qui était un femme mariée depuis 3 ans, une maman depuis 2 ans et elle était enceinte pour sa seconde fois depuis 5 mois. Elle construisais une famille dans la paix, avec son mari qu'elle aimais tant. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, elle avait effectuer une 8e année a Poudlard pour passer ses ASPICS, cette même année elle avait trouvée l'amour, était tombée enceinte, avait obtenue ses ASPICS haut la main, elle avait accouchée, et était devenue aurore. Une fois qu'elle eu trouver du boulot, elle et son compagnons avait achetés une jolie maison près d'un lac. Cette maison avait tout de suite plut au jeune couple, elle était à 10 minutes des deux Londres, elle ressemblait plus a un manoir, c'était spacieux et joviale, il y célèbrère leur mariage. Hermione arrêta de rêvasser et entra dans un magasins de pouponnerie.

« Bonjour Lady Malefoy ! La salua une employé.

Bonjour madame Hélène

Que vous faut-il ?

Il me faudrait un berceau.

Mais bien sur !Vous ne savez toujours pas si ça seras un garçon ou une fille ?

Non, nous gardons la surprise !

Ho bien sûr ! Il vous faut alors une couleur neutre !

Tout a fait !

Hermione regarda tout les berceau et opta pour un berceau tout or et argent. Les vieilles habitudes se perdent pas facilement. Hermione demanda à ce que le berceau soit livré directement chez les Malefoy, puis elle ressortit , contente de son achat, elle remarqua alors que la nuit tombais, et qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se décida de rentrer rapidement.

Soudain elle se sentit tirer en arrière, elle voulut crier mais un bâillon l'en empêchait. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtal, elle était tombée sur les fesses quand elle avait été tirée vers l'arrière. Elle entendit rire derrière elle, un rire sans joie, pas un rire quand on rigole d'une blague, un rire de sadisme. Elle paniqua, et elle avait peur, alors elle pensa a Drago, a Ava sa fille de 2 ans dont le prénom signifiais « Vie » en hébreux, comme pour nargué la guerre qu'il avait vécu auparavant, elle pensa aussi à son bébé qui était dans son ventre. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette, mais elle ne l'avait plus et son touché ne rencontra que la poche vide. C'est alors qu'un visage familier apparu, un sourire mauvais d'afficher.

« Alors on rigole moins, sale poisseuse ?

Zabbini, Hermione tourna la tête, Nott, Parkinson.. Laissez moi partir !

Alors ça surement pas sale Mudblood. S'écria Pansy de sa voix nasillarde.

Ça fait deux ans, qu'on essaye de te mettre hors jeu, deux ans que notre Prince nous à reniée à ton profit ! Sale Miss-je-sais-tout ! Cria Nott.

Il devrais déjà être marié a moi depuis deux ans, comme c'était prévu depuis la nuit des temps ! Mais il a préféré changer sa voie et se donner à toi ! Mais ce n'est qu'une passade tu sais, d'ailleurs on va se charger de lui rappeler.

DOLORIS ! Crièrent d'une même voix Parkinson et Nott.

Pendant ce temps Drago s'inquiétait, elle aurait déjà du être rentrée, alors il déposa Ava chez les Potter et transplana au chemin de Traverse.

« DOLORIS ! S'exclama Zabbini. Hermione agonisais, elle pleurais, un liquide chaud coula alors de son entre-jambe, elle aperçut son sang dévalé le long des pierres pavés. Elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, son second enfant, elle éclata en sanglots devant le rire gras de ses bourreaux. Elle souffrais, quand elle reçut un nouveau sort de la part de Parkinson, elle convulsais, ses yeux se ternirent, elle pensa à Drago et son amour improbable, sa superbe fille : Ava, ses amis tel que Harry Ginny, Ron, Louise la moldue de France.. Son corps tremblait, sa bouche se remplissait de son propre sang, ses larmes coulait sans le moindre effort, la douleur de son ventre ne cessait d'augmenter, elle ne criais pas, elle ne criais plus.. Et son sang coulais, coulais.

Drago entendait des rires sans joie, sans vie, sans amour, remplit de cruauté, il se dirigeât alors par instinct vers ces rires, et vis que du sang s'écoulait dans les rigoles près des trottoirs, alors qu'il n'était plus très loin. Il pressa le pas, et vis dans une ruelle, trois personnes auquel il lança le sort du saucisson, mais il ne put distinguer leurs visages, trop préoccuper par la femme ensanglanté qui s'étalait par terre, sa femme en faite. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes commençais a couler, silencieuse et révélatrice de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Alors il pris un portoloin, qu'il avait toujours sur lui au cas ou Hermione accoucherait, il atterrit a St Mangouste. Hermione fut prise en urgence par les médicomages.

Quelques heures plus tard, on apprit à Drago qu'il avait perdu leur bébé, que ça aurait été un petit garçon, et que sa femme avait plongé dans un coma très profond, et qu'elle pouvait se réveiller demain, dans 4 mois, dans 4 ans ou jamais. C'était plus que ce que Drago pouvait supporter, alors se jambes le lâchèrent il tomba a genoux dans l'hôpital sorcier, et laissa couler ses larmes. Alors il transplana chez Ginny et Harry, retrouver sa fille, sa chair, son sang, sa raison de vivre, sa demi-hermione. Hermione, sa Mia, son amour, son cœur, ses larmes, sa partie enfouie, sa bonne personne.

« Merlin ! Drago qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda la tornade rousse à la vue d'un Drago complètement différent, vide, mort de l'intérieur.

Hermione, Hermione, Drago éclata en larmes comme un gamin qui aurait perdu son doudou. Il avait la gorge serrée, et le cœur pincé. Ginny et Harry était ébahi de son comportement, mais ils étaient surtout inquiets. Il se reprit, Hermione a été torturé sur le chemin de Traverse, elle est dans le coma à St Mangouste...Elle a perdu le bébé...

Merlin ! S'exclamèrent le couple Potter.

Papoune ? Elle est ou Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Pourquoi tu as du rouge sur toi ? Demanda une petite voix dont les éclats de voix avait intrigué. C'était Ava. Dieu qu'elle était mature. Drago la regarda, comme si elle était la 8e merveille du monde, mais en encore mieux.

Mon trésor, Maman fait un gros dodo à l'hôpital.

Et bébé, il vas bien ?

Non ma puce, Drago prit une grande inspiration, Bébé est mort mon amour.

La fillette se jeta sur son père et ils pleurèrent ensemble.

Drago pensa que c'était un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller, il se pinça puis réalisa que tout était bien réelle. Peut-être trop réelle. Alors il transplana accompagné d'Ava, jusqu'au lit de sa mère, de sa femme, elle était là, allongée, elle semblait paisible, mais elle avait beaucoup trop de cicatrices pour l'être. Mais même dans le coma, elle était vraiment magnifique. Rien autour d'elle ne pouvais la toucher, et les seuls bruits qui troublait le silence était les « bip » réguliers de la machine et son souffle faible et saccadée. Et tout ça en un seul Lundi.

Mardi, rien de nouveau, seulement quelques visites.

Mercredi, pareil.

Jeudi elle ouvrit les yeux, alors le cœur de Drago éclata. Elle l'observait de ses yeux noisettes qui le faisait fondre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, toute le journée, accompagné d'Ava. Puis elle demanda a Drago de la laisser seul avec Ava, il n'était pas très rassuré, mais fit quand même. Elle parla 15 longues minutes avec sa fille, expliquant que sa maman allait mourir, qu'elle n'aurait que son papa, mais qu'elle veillerait toujours sur elle, de la-haut. Elle demanda a Ava, de laisser sa maman et son papa se parler rien que tout les deux. La petite sortit pour laisser place à son père. Hermione commença a parler a Drago :

« Mon ange, je sais que je vais mourir, et tu le sais aussi, tout le monde le sait, même Ava. Sache que j'ai été la femme la plus comblée, et ce, dans tout les domaines. J'étais tellement heureuse, je t'aimais tellement, jusqu'à la mort, pour le meilleure et pour le pire, rappelle toi. Toi, raccroche toi a la vie, moi je n'ai plus le choix, mais toi oui, vis pour Ava, pour les Malefoy, pour moi. Je viens de me faire torturer à cause de notre amour, alors dis toi que je me suis sacrifier pour nous. Pour cette histoire, qu'on à vécu, pour la guerre qu'on a gagné, pour l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde. Cette petite fille, c'est le fruit de notre amour, prend en soin. Elle est nous, elle est toi, ta chair, ton sang, et moi, ma chair et mon sang aussi. Alors, je vais mourir, je meurs dès a présent, mais toi tu vas refaire ta vie. Ta vie comme tu le souhaite, tu seras tel un vagabond, mais rappelle toi qu'Ava doit toujours t'accompagner. Maintenant, je vais te donner les noms de mes bourreaux, mais toi tu est un sanguin, un impulsif, ne fais pas de bêtises, je veux que tu me venges, mais fait le en intégrité. C'était.. Blaise Zabbini, Théodore Nott, et Pansy Parkinson, mon amour, je te vois déjà bouillonner de l'intérieur, calme toi. Remémore toi mes paroles, et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard dis moi que tu m'aime

Je t'aime Hermione, tu est la seule femme de ma vie, tu seras toujours la seule, personne ne pourras te remplacer, on ne remplace pas la perfection, comment on va faire avec Ava sans toi ?

J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime Drago.

Alors ils échangèrent un long baiser emplit de tendresse, et d'amour.. Ava et son père restèrent au chevet de la femme de leur vie.

Hermione mourra dans la nuit, près de sa famille, elle décéda de ses blessures.

Drago devint avocat et réussis à obtenir le baiser du détraqueurs pour ceux qui avait ôter la vie a son seul et unique amour. Après la mort de celle-ci, il tomba en dépression et consulta un Psycomage qui l'aida a s'en sortir. Il ne retrouva pas de femme et finit sa vie seul, mais quand même entourer de Scorpius son petit fils et Angel sa petite fille.

Ava, après avoir été soutenue par un Psycomage après la mort de sa mère, décida d'en faire son métier, elle trouva le bonheur, et eu deux enfants, qui adorait leur grand-père. La petite Ava avait bien grandi, elle avait les cheveux et les lèvres de sa mère, mais la prestance, le port royal et les yeux bleus électriques de son père. Elle avait l'intelligence et le caractère des deux.


End file.
